


25th Birthday

by CelesteFox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriage, Dystopian, Falling In Love, Forced Marriage, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov's Wedding, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Yuuri and Victor are still skaters, but they like each other so it's ok?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFox/pseuds/CelesteFox
Summary: Dear Mr. Katsuki,"In two years’ time by the date November 29th you’ll receive a letter detailing you who you’ll be matched, the day of your wedding ceremony, and preparations for it.This is mandatory by law and every single party chosen by the Ministry of International Affairs have to come to the wedding ceremony. No exceptions, if you are not happy with your match you can make an appointment with Ministry of international Affairs and Communications."or Alternative: When you turn 25th the government issues a letter to match you with your future spouse in a dystopian universe where the government worries about low birth rates (A reality in Japan) a practice commonly used in Japan in order to have more births in the country.I suck at summaries and I haven't written a story in years so here we go





	25th Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work for the Yuri on Ice fandom. Originally this story was written for my English class "Writing for fiction" sometime last year, or maybe when the fandom was still fresh??? I don't remember when I wrote it actually. could had been early 2017. Anyways I originally had Yuri on Ice in mind when I wrote it but for school I wrote it differently and now decided to tweek it up to how originally I wanted to write it....somewhat. Anyways I haven't written a story in years so the class was fun yet a challenge and gave birth to this Yuri fan fiction.

25th Birthday

Hello there! Katsuki Yuuri here! Or Yuuri Katsuki here! My 25th birthday is approaching in two years. I’m nervous because I never really gave it much thought what this would bring me. I’ve been focusing on school and my career as a skater for so long I didn’t think it necessary for me to go out and date, let alone marry. But I guess that’s about to change as I see my mail.

_Dear Mr. Katsuki,_

_In two years’ time by the date November 29th you’ll receive a letter detailing you who you’ll be matched, the day of your wedding ceremony, and preparations for it. We have knowledge that you as an international skater, you have been study in America while making the country proud as a skater, and that you’ll graduate this year. We look forward to have you back in Japan as soon as possible after graduation. This is mandatory by law and every single party chosen by the Ministry of International Affairs have to come to the wedding ceremony. No exceptions, if you are not happy with your match you can make an appointment with Ministry of international Affairs and Communications._

_regards,_   
_Statistics bureau, Ministry of international Affairs_

Until my 25th birthday comes, and then in a few days, the government will send a me a letter telling me who they matched me with and the date of my wedding day. Think of it silly but my country of Japan has been having trouble with low birth rates. They considered it a national crisis a couple of years ago and in a desperate attempt by the government they announced that because of low birth rates “Anyone not married by the age of 25 gets a spouse matched to them and expected to have a child in a period of 3 years” in hopes that maybe the young couples will produce children. Unless you are in the LGBTQ community then you just get a spouse. In Japan low birth rates have been a problem, less people get born, less young people and more elderly people with no one to take care of them.

I don’t see a problem with low birth rates in fact I think of it as a blessing since we humans can be so destructive and Japan is pretty small so I always thought “why more humans”? unless my race is in the brink of extension and I don’t know it yet. I laugh bitterly at my thoughts, sometimes I like to think myself as cynical but maybe that’s my anxiety talking. I know I’m not outgoing as my friends, I’m always anxious or depressed and I put my life into skating to reach my goal, to skate against Victor Nikiforov at the Grand Prix Final. I’m dreading that day.

****************************  
Two years later  
My birthday is slowly approaching. I tell myself that I don’t mind that the government will match me up with someone, it’s less effort for me and I hear that the government does a good job matching people up. But somehow I start to get nervous thinking about this predicament.  
“A rate of 90% of successful matches!” Yuuko Nishigori, my best friend since I was 5 years old yells and shows me a magazine. Yuuko is a good friend, she started working in Ice Castle, a few years ago after the old owners decided to give Takeshi the business. She also loves to read articles of the matches around Japan, so she blabs to me about the latest details. The article talks about the way the government matches people up and their success rates. Most people are happy with their spouses and most of them are surprised how the government does it well and it can include foreigners that decide to move to Japan.

“You don’t have to get nervous I’m sure this marriage will not fail” Yuuko smiles at me sipping her tea outside a small restaurant.  
“It’s not reassuring coming from you when you got married at 19 with Takeshi without anybody setting you up with someone” I sip my Chocolate Mocha maybe the cup itself will hide away my anxiousness.

“I don’t mean it like that! Besides you were always shy when it comes to dating or making friends no matter how I tried to help” Yuuko smiled “If someone hit on you, you would flee”  
“I need my space!” I cried “Nobody got time for that dating! P-plus I don’t mind if the government sets me up with someone” I stood up and yelled embarrassed. I could feel the eyes of the coffee shop patrons starting at our table, when I looked at all of them they turned around and went about their day, I sat back down and hid behind my coffee cup.  
I cleared my throat  
“But anyways I never really felt the need to be with someone” I glance at my coffee cup  
“Too focused on your skating or Victor Nikiforov?” Yuuko rested her face in her palm smiling,  
I keep sipping my coffee hoping to hide my blushing face  
“Can we not talk about this?”  
“Well you got less than a month now….3 weeks?” she asks  
“Uh I rather not think about it. I should get a letter from the government telling me my wedding day” I continue.

“Jeez the government is getting faster on matching people up, you don’t get to enjoy being 25 anymore because you get married” Yuuko stood up from her seat ready to leave, I stand up as well so the two of us can walk together to the train station.  
“But don’t worry I’m sure it will turn out ok, You’re a good skater and a good person who wouldn’t want you?” she smiles at me.  
“You said so yourself 90% rate of success” I grin.  
“Yuuri you’ll be fine, forget about the 90%, you’ll be fine. Invite me to the wedding though” she grins at me as we walk together and get on the train. After a long ride back to Hasetsu Yuuko smiles and hugs me “Well Happy Birthday in advance, and please come to Ice Castle soon and visit, we need to catch up. The girls would love to see you”  
“Sure” I smile back, she then crosses the railroad to the opposite side of the train station.

****************************

The day of my wedding arrives, I stand up next to the mirror looking at myself and my white wedding grab. “Interesting” it’s my first thought when I inspect myself in the mirror looking at my clothes carefully. I feel like I’m back on the ice with a costume on, ready to perform and nervous all the same. I inspect and touch the fabric “Velvet? Silk, lace?” I question as I touch the fabric feeling glossy yet smooth against my fingers and looking at the lace in my left arm leaving little to the imagination since my chest is half exposed, the crystals in my right side of the outfit and waist shining with the sunlight hitting it from the window. The outfit could hardly be called a wedding outfit since the style is a bit revealing, pants with a half skirt. Reminds me of Victor’s Junior short program costume but in white I giggle to myself checking myself in the mirror one last time. Yuuko enters the room to tell me that everybody is ready for the wedding to start and she helps me put on the finishing touches of the wedding grab.  
“Ok you should put on this white floweeer….” She inspects my form “…here in your shoulder near the crytsals!” she clips the white flower on the weirdly shaped crystal-lapel.  
“Ok…..” she pauses “Ready?”  
“As ready as I’ll ever be?” I try to joke, shaking away my nervousness. I walk over to the front of the door feeling my legs shaking. It finally it hits me that this is happening, that this is real, I get to be with a stranger for the rest of my life. Will they even like me? I asked myself. Yuuko opens the door for me, revealing Takeshi outside the door squeezing my shoulders as I walk past him. Soon both lead me to the beige colored hallway. The wall is decorated with purple and white flowers leading to the ballroom in which the ceremony will be conducted.  
As Takeshi opens the ballroom door I see my matched spouse, silver hair and mesmerizing blue eyes waiting at the front of the make-shift altar, My eyes go wide with disbelief.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys it's a one-shot fic because honestly I don't know how else I could continue it plus I meant to have the ending open-ended. The teacher told the class that this story (the first story in class) had to be 1,500 words or less so I'm sorry if this story might had felt out of place, rushed, or that it didn't flow well since I was trying not to go over the limit. Not beta read so if you spot any grammar mistakes let me know.


End file.
